


Mantle

by Eve_Fics



Series: Miraculous DC Crossovers [4]
Category: DCU, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Gen, MariBat, Maribat March, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Fics/pseuds/Eve_Fics
Summary: MariBat March Week One Day Seven"Hello I am Tikki-""Goddess of Creation and Fortune it is an honor to meet you""You know who I am?"
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Diana (Wonder Woman)
Series: Miraculous DC Crossovers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526765
Comments: 8
Kudos: 446
Collections: Maribat March





	Mantle

“Hello, I’m Tikki-”

“Goddess of Creation and Fortune, it is an honor.” Marinette found herself bowing at the small kwami.

“You know who I am?” Tikki asked confused at the small human child before her, she had to be no older than thirteen, with awe and honor in her bluebell eyes. She seemed vaguely familiar but the small goddess could not place her metaphorical finger as to why.

“Yes, my mother and grandmother have told me countless stories of you and your past wielders” Marinette said enthusiastically, “It has been centuries, but Queen Hippolyta still holds you in the highest regards.”

“Hippolyta? But I thought she𑁋” the small Kwami was confused, there was no way Hippolyta should be alive unless…

“She is Queen of the Amazons on the island of Themyscira, she doesn’t tend to leave the island but Mother and I go visit every so often.” Marinette clarified for the kwami, still she was confused as to why the Ladybug’s Earrings ended up in her bedroom. A loud crash outside her window answered her question; a stone beast was stomping across the street, yelling something along the line of Kim… It couldn’t be her friend, could it?

“Marinette Astraea Prince, you have been chosen by the Guardian of the Miraculous and myself to wield the power of the Ladybug. Do you accept the duty of protecting the world against evil and retrieving the Butterfly Miraculous, which has gotten into the hands of dark forces.”

“I accept, Kwami of Creation and Fortune, Tikki.”

“Great! Now I’m sure you know how to activate my powers?” Tikki asked curiously as Marinette nodded enthusiastically, the Ladybug earrings now looking like simple round black onyx earrings rather than its normal red with black spots.

“Of course, they were always my favorite stories as a child. Tikki, spots on!”

___________________________

  
  


“I’m guessing you’re my new partner?” She looked to see the new Black Cat, hoping things would go better than what had happened with Hercules. She had been running on the rooftops, something familiar to her, when they had quite literally bumped into each other, the boy nearly falling off before she was able to hold him up with her new yo-yo.

His outfit reminded her vaguely of the Gotham rogue and Batfamily member Catwoman; which she still needed to finish Selina’s dress now that she thought about it, his leather, though not as shiny, did not leave much up to imagination; he was clearly built but not terribly muscular like the women back in her motherland.The silver accents did help brighten up the color scheme a bit along with his green eyes, his leather cat ears and belt tail were adorable if she was being honest. Her grandmother had explained that the outfits were made subconsciously though always maintained its animal theme.

“That’s right. I am Ladybug, who may you be?” She stated confidently, reminding her of all the diplomacy lessons and whenever she’d go out as Wonder Girl. [Her own outfit](https://eve-valution.tumblr.com/post/611341433777127424/redesigning-my-daughter-of-diana-ladybug-i-think), which she had only glimpsed at briefly before leaping out of her window, was significantly more colorful by comparison. Its base was a black spandex with a ladybug patterned unitard on top, she also had red knee pads and ladybug patterned boots that fell underneath them, along with over the elbow fingerless gloves. Her outfit was complete with a pinned red translucent cape in the shape of ladybug wings, she wondered if she’d be able to fly with them. Her hair was placed in a high ponytail, and her midnight black hair fading into scarlet red by the tips while her framed by a domino mask and red lipstick.

“Nice name, you can call me Chat Noir.'' The new Black Cat bowed to her in an overzealous courtesy.

“Well then, Chat Noir, we have a city to save.”

___________________________

  
  


Diana Prince was walking home from her work at the Louvre, wondering what she should make for dinner with her daughter. 

Then the shaking began.

She looked up, turning to see a stone monster jump into the Dupont sports stadium followed by the screams of children.

Using her superspeed, she quickly changed into her armor before following after it. As she landed on the open ceiling she could see the monster stand above her daughter’s friend, Kim Le Chien. Before Wonder Woman could interfere, a silver staff extended between them; a person wearing a black leather suit with cat ears arriving soon after.

“Hey, it's not nice picking on people that are smaller than you.”

A soft thump landed beside her, Wonder Woman only caught a glimpse of red before the figure jumped off, throwing a roped item item towards the monster as they landed.

“Animal cruelty, how shameful!” 

_ A new Ladybug and Black Cat have been chosen. _

Diana decided to stay back and see what the new chosen would do, prepared to step in should they need assistance.

The two seemed to talk before the Black Cat activated Cataclysm, Diana found herself reaching out just when the Ladybug did too, both watching in remorse as he used it to disintegrate the soccer goal. He tried to run towards the stone being pulled by the tail, the Ladybug gesturing something and shaking her head. She took out the iconic yo-yo, raising it towards the air and calling for her Lucky Charm. A watersuit dropped into her waiting hands.

The scarlet hero looked around before she began tying the ends of the watersuit, fastening a hose towards one end. Quickly she wrapped her yo-yo on her partner, twirling him around before throwing him towards the stone being with a practiced ease.

“Trust me!”

She jumped into the air, running along with the hose and watersuit, both her and the black cat becoming trapped in the fists of the stone monster, a small object falling from its fist. Diana was ready to make a move when the Ladybug yelled out,

“Reporter, the tap!”

Wonder Woman turned to see a teenage girl run towards the tap where the hose was attached, phone at hand most likely recording the events going down in a hurry. Soon the stone being released ladybug and the now filled up water suit. The Ladybug ran towards the discarded item, stepping on it before it released a black and purple butterfly.

“That’s enough trouble for today, time to purify!” she opened her yo-yo, twirling it around and capturing the butterfly within it. She released the now white butterfly with a small wave, “Bye-bye little butterfly.”

They looked to see the stone being transformed back into a husky teenage boy, a schoolmate of Marinette’s if she was correct. He looked confused as to why he was there, the hero duo walking up to him. They seemed to speak with him, hopefully consolation, Diana thought, before the Ladybug handed him a crumpled up piece of paper with a smile. The scarlet hero then grabbed the watersuit, throwing it in the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

Diana looked on in awe as the swarm of ladybugs flew around the air, fixing the goal and any other damages made during the incident. 

“Woah, that was awesome!” The teenager from earlier began to cheer, “Uncanny, amazing, spectacular! How did you get your powers? Will you be staying permanently? What should we call you?”

“You can call me Ladybug.”

“And I’m Chat Noir!”

“We have to go, but rest assured that we will be around for as long as you need us.”

The duo made their way out towards the open rooftop on her opposite side. Diana followed behind them as discreetly as she could, wanting to speak to them personally. She caught up to them a few buildings down the road, where they wouldn’t be seen by onlookers, and the duo were about to part ways before Ladybug turned towards her with a nervous smile.

“Hello Wonder Woman.” Ladybug stood with her back straight while Chat Noir had the same look of awe most people did the first time they met her in real life, strangely Ladybug gave her a look of familiarity.

“What did you think of our first outing?”

Diana looked between the two, the magic only let her theorize that they were young to early adults, she had the sensation that she had seen the two before, more strongly with Ladybug, but her mother had explained that the Miraculous magic cloaked the identities of the users even without masks, unless they informed others. 

The two looked different kinds of nervous: Chat Noir was visibly twisting his fingers and even kicking his foot, not even making eye contact with her; was she really so imposing or was this perhaps how he usually reacted towards adults or those in authority? Ladybug, while standing straight and looking at her in the eyes like a warrior, her eyes still visibly showed her nervousness.

“You have both performed admirably for your first day on the job. I can already see the great potential you both have. However, training is still needed in order to learn your abilities and limitations, something we best learn before your next battle.” The two seemed to preen at her compliments, so perhaps leaning more on the young in adult. The beeping coming from the Miraculous becoming more urgent in Chat Noir, breaking the little moment as he grew flustered.

“Looks like this cat has to skedaddle. It was great meeting you Wonder Woman!” Chat Noir shook her hand before bowing towards Ladybug, “Until next time Ladybug.” He ran towards the opposite way they’d been heading using his staff to leap across the city until they could no longer see him. Ladybug stood straight next to her, not making a move to run off even as her fourth spot was fading.

“Are you not leaving for your own home, Ladybug?” she asked curiously, she was sure they’d have to keep identities a secret and hoped Ladybug didn’t just automatically trust her for being a well known hero. She was honored but even still Ladybug should be more precocious.

“It would be strange for me to head home a different way from you. I think grandmother will be pleased with this development.” Almost like a splash of water hitting her face, Diana soon realized why Ladybug had looked so familiar.

“My Star?” She softly asked, placing her hand on Ladybug’s cheek, her little girl nudging into it before erupting into a nervous smile, much like the one her mother described she would have as child.

“Hello mother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I might make another fic pertaining this AU but we'll see
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://eve-v0lution.tumblr.com/)


End file.
